


Where The Lovelight Gleams

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Peace, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem wakes at 2:56 in the morning, wich is not at all unusualHe and Yugi had been blessed with parenthood for five months now and every moment was a giftHe knew that was an incredibly corny thing to say, but it was true





	Where The Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Yugioh Advent 2018 ended yesterday, but I still wanted to do one last thing as sort of a bonus so- bonus theme: Christmas

Atem wakes at 2:56 in the morning, wich is not at all unusual

He snuggles closer to his husband for one last hit of warmth before somewhat reluctantly sliding out of bed, making sure the blankets are tucked behind him so that Yugi doesn't feel the chill of his departure, though something tells him that he will anyway

It's nothing short of frigid outside of the blankets, and the cold air hits him like a freight train, but he soldiers on, he's certainly had worse

Slippers on, and monitor now in hand, he makes his way quietly out of the bedroom and across the hall, over to the crib waiting patiently across from the door

He doesn't hesitate to gently scoop up the tiny, wailing baby inside the crib, shushing her as he gently rocked and bounced her, trying to distract her attention from whatever was causing her ill

Atem was honestly preparing himself to make the journey downstairs into the kitchen for a bottle, but it seemed that all she had wanted was a little attention

After only a few moments of her father's rocking and bouncing, she was asleep again, just as peacefully as she had been ten minutes ago, before the crying started

He knew better than to put her down immediately,so he had been at this for a few months now and that had practically been lesson number one

Instead, he paced back and forth across the room here and there, keeping the gentle motions up for a little longer before finally crashing down into a rocking chair a few feet away from the crib

If there was anything in the universe more amazing than a moment like this, Atem didn't know what it was

He and Yugi had been blessed with parenthood for five months now and every moment was a gift

He knew that was an incredibly corny thing to say, but it was true

He couldn't think of any point in his life where he had been happier than he was now, nor any point where he would be happier in the future

These were the moments he loved most, the moments that made all of the other, harder, more painfull moments so worth it

He seemed to sit there for the longest time, just staring down at her face, holding her until his arms grew tired, lost in his own world

It wasn't until she started moving around, practically begging for a wider surface to work with, that he finally decided to put her back in the crib

It always stung a little to let go, as silly as it sounded, he was right across the hall, but it always felt like so far away...

Still, he finally put his precious daughter back in her crib, watched over her for another moment, and tip-toed back to his own bed

The sting of leaving was soothed immediately by the comfort of being able to slide into bed with Yugi, wrapping his arms around his husband, closing his eyes and simply soaking in his very existence

"Everything ok?" the smaller duelist mumbled, snuggling into Atem's chest without even bothering to open his eyes

Atem's eyes fluttered, taking in the sight of the digital clock breifly- it read some time after three.... and he only then realized that, technically, it was Christmas morning

He could think of no better way to spend it

"Yes, my darling," he promised softly, smiling as he began to close his eyes, prepared to catch a few more hours of sleep before Christmas arrived

"Everything is perfect,"


End file.
